El Bar (ScotMex)
by lu-chann
Summary: la noche marcha tranquila en los bares por lo general, o en el bar en el que Pedro trabajaba, hasta que un cliente en particular le alegra la noche tan tediosa que concurría con el silencio roto por los autos que cada cierto tiempo pasaban. Se puede decir que esto es un spamfic, ya que 2 capítulos son pedidos, así que... buen cáncer de ojos personita random.
1. sol de la mañana

La ciudad era tranquila en sí, pero Esa mañana era más relajante de lo que solía ser de por sí. El cielo de la mañana era un naranja pastel que se mezclaba con el celeste común y el azul profundo de la noche que se despedía tranquila.  
Pocas nubes se podían observar, pero los pájaros se los percibía rápido, cantando su canción relajante de madrugada, anunciando el comienzo del día para los alumnos y los trabajadores.  
La plaza estaba semivacía y solo se veían 6 personas en toda es cuadra. Las 3 alumnas del colegio que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la plaza, la vendedora de libros del otro lado de la ciudad y una pareja de amigos.

 _¿En serio fue tan loco de tomar el turno nocturno?_ \- cuestionaba incrédulo el más alto de los 2, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro para complementar.

 _Si, lo vieras tan seguro. Seguro ahora se caga de sueño el pendejo._ \- afirmaba con emoción el pelinegro, se le escapaban risas de recordar la idiotez de su amigo.

 _Seguro men, si el turno nocturno es eterno. Peor si la pasas sólo._ \- las sonoras carcajadas de los 2 jóvenes destruían toda la paz _\- Y, ¿cómo te fue en la cita?_ \- se podía sentir un aura de cariño y fraternidad en esa frase, sonrosando al contrario.

 _Gracias, pero, prefiero no recordar ese desastre._ \- una sonrisa traviesa escapó del pelinegro, y causando que se escuchasen latidos rápidos de algún corazón juguetón.

 _¿Al menos fue divertida?_ \- antes de escuchar un reclamo del otro se levantó con pereza mirando el reloj de su muñeca, pronto comenzaría su turno, pero primero lo acompañaría al otro a su casa, no estaba muy lejos de la plaza y ya era una costumbre entre ellos.

 _¿Venís a comer a mi cas_ a? – imito la acción del castaño y lo siguió en silencio con un paso por delante.

 _Claro, ¿Por qué no?_


	2. energía del sol

La gente iba y volvía en el lugar, bebía y comía, reían y cantoneaban al compás del ritmo de la alegría que llevaban en su interior los muchachos jóvenes que pasaban su tiempo esperando la hora de volver al trabajo.

Itzel y Matthew veían a los hombres hablar y se quejaban de las carcajadas que soltaban ese trío de petulantes.

 _¿lo_ _harán_ _a propósito? -_ la castaña cuestiono con su rostro de desagrado, y bebió un poco de su tequila.

 _Algunos quieren mucha_ _atención_ \- el muchacho sirvió un poco mas de la bebida en el baso de la chica, y le regalo una sonrisa y una pequeña risa tímida.

 _Martín_ _,_ _descripción_ _perfecta. -_ soltó un suspiro y se dejo relajar en la barra, ganándose un suspiro de su compañero también. - ¿cuando vienes a comer al final? - irrumpió el silencio con unas energías renovadas.

En la tarde ¿te parece? - la castaña contagio sus energías al joven rubio, ignorando los gritos que comenzaban a soltar el trío que estaba a unas cuantas mesas de ellos.

¿Hoy no cierran temprano? - la chica salto de emoción, termino la bebida en su vaso y comenzó a buscar su celular.

 _El descanso es desde las 5 hasta las 7 y salimos a las 11. tu hermano se va a quedar en el turno nocturno,_ _así_ _que. -_ corto la frase, ya que la otra comenzó a teclear en su celular, subió la vista hacia el y la volvió a bajar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Igual, ya los dos habían decidido todo.

Cada uno siguió su camino, Itzel salio del bar prácticamente saltando y Matthew se dirigió a la mesa de los 3 ruidosos a servir un poco mas de cerveza.

 _Se_ _veía_ _feliz._ \- Antonio ayudo a levantar unas cuantas botellas de cervezas que habían dejado, y le sonrió con euforia.

 _Bueno, se va a encontrar con_ _Martín_ _, no es raro._ \- una sonrisa tímida y servicial asomo en su rostro respondiendo a la de Antonio. Recogió las botellas que faltaban, y se dirigió detrás de la barra y dejo las botellas de vidrio marrón en la basura. Vio como los tres muchachos se marchaban y fue a avisar a los últimos trabajadores que estaban detrás del local que se podían marchar. Al salir del local se encontró con Vincent fumando su pipa esperándolo al lado de la entrada del local, volteando a verlo y soltando el humo a un lado para no molestarlo al notar su presencia.

Y así encaminaron sus pasos al parque que estaba cerca del lugar, mientras hablaban, mientras reían, al igual que los tres idiotas que caminaban en dirección contraria, como Itzel en dirección a la panadería italiana a la que iba con Martín, reían como el sol que les brindaba calor ese día. Risas intensas como el sol, ese día tranquilo y cotidiano, relajado y caluroso, que contagiaba sus energías a los que tocaba con su rayos dulces.


	3. chistes de humor agrio

Boludo, ¿te volviste loco? - Como siempre exageraba, grito con los ojos abiertos mientras movía sus manos para acompañar sus palabras.

No, solo quiero llevar dinero a mi casa para comer. - Siempre le causaba risa las expresiones y la forma de hablar del rioplatense, cada cinco minutos gritaba, coqueteaba o decía algo muy idiota, esa vez no fue la excepción.

¿Y tu hermana? me vas a decir que no te ayuda.- El pelinegro volteo a ver a su amigo a ver que le contestaba, igual ya había terminado de cocinar de todos modos. Lo sirvió en un plato y se lo paso al camarero que entro.

Si no me estoy muriendo, a punto de ver a la Katrina, no. - No quería sonar como que su hermana era una bruja mala sin compasión hacia su mismo hermano, simplemente era recta con él. El otro se sentó con los 2 que estaban descansando y se les unión.

Chuta causa, que feo, al menos sabes cocinar. - El peruano lo veía incrédulo, y el otro hacia parecer que la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire fuera una mueca expectante a la respuesta del otro.

Por favor, si hasta cocino mejor yo que ella. - Alzando engreídamente la cabeza observaba a los otros como si fuera el mejor de todos, los 3 sabían que el mejor cocinero era Miguel. Una estruendosa risa resonó en toda la habitación para asustar a los que estaban cerca de la puerta, por suerte solo fueron 2 chicos.

Pero enserio boludo ¿posta te vas a hacer el turno nocturno? - Lo miraba con un rostro de burla, el turno nocturno era extremadamente aburrido ya le había tocado una vez, la diferencia es que a él le toco con un compañero.

Si wey, como si fuera tan difícil aguantarse toda la noche. - Tenía la esperanza de que se equivocasen, pero solo quedaba esperar para ver qué es lo que le pasaría en la noche.

Te vas a cagar de sueño. - Así de cariñosos y optimistas eran esos 2, y hubieran continuado si el hijo mayor del dueño del bar no les hubiese avisado que ya se les había acabado el descanso en su tono suave de siempre. - bueno, los dejo divertirse. yo por desgracia tengo que volver a mi casa a descansar, que pena por mi. chau.

los 3 se levantaron y se dirigieron cada uno a su puesto mientras observaban desganados como el único que salia era el pelinegro que se marchaba tarareando alguna canción de su pueblo original. Los otros 2 no evitaron notar la sonrisa de tonto perdido que puso el moreno al encontrarse con otro chico por casi nada mas alto que el. - acá hay amor, acá hay amor. - tarareo entre risas el rubio limpiando una de las mesas y el otro reía mientras se quedaba esperando a que llegaran clientes a la barra.

Se quedaron bromeando un largo rato, y luego se les unió un chileno aburrido. Los tres solo estuvieron bromeando, y cada tanto se ponían a cantar una que otra canción, o se ponían a inventar canciones sin sentido mezclandolas con las bromas de índole negro. Por alguna razón a algunas personas que los escuchaban no les agradaban los chistes.

/esta peor de lo normal, lo sé, pero quería terminar ESTE capitulo hace 2 meses./


End file.
